Christmas 2009 Special ONE SHOT
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: Its Been Over 100 Years Since Bella Was A Human, And Its Time For The Volturi To Introduce Their New Princess To The World Of Vampires. A Christmas Ball Is Organised And Every Vampire Is Too Attend. What Happens When Bella Sees The Cullens And Feels Them.


**Hello everyone!**

**I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas for 2009. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Christmas ONE SHOT!**

Isabella's POV

"Jane, Heidi, stop messing around with my hair. It's fine." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cloak off of the bed, pulling it on and covering my head with the cloak. Both Jane and Heidi sighed and left the room. I turned to look around my room and sunk to my knees. I missed my old life in Forks. I missed Charlie and Jacob, Angela, Jessica, Seth, Sam, Paul, Jared, Lauran and even Mike. I missed the bonfires and trips to the cinema, the constant rain falling from the sky. It was different from my life in Italy now. My life is full of laws and court, protection and power. No love or family.

A knock echoed around my room, and I shot to my feet at vampire speed. "Come in." I said, knowing that they would hear me. The door swung open and I blinked away the uncried tears of venom. In walked Felix and I couldn't help but smile. He always has that effect on me. "Hi Felix, What brings you to my room?"

"Heyy Baby Girl, How are you?" He said running over too me in a split second and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine Lix, How are you?" I smiled sweetly and hugged him back.

"I'm good Belly. Looking forward to the ball? You might meet a man." He poked my ribs and I shied away from his fingers. If I were a human I would have blushed, but I'm not. I haven't been human for over 100 years now.

I do not remember much of my human life, but I do remember feeling alone. I remember my friends fixing me and one day in mid December, I went hiking to in the woods. I stumbled upon the meadow, burnt black in colour. Tears ran from my cheeks at the loss in beauty until I heard the sneering voice I now knew as Jane. She took me back to Italy and they changed me.

"What are you doing here Felix? I know you didn't come hear to tease me." He chuckled and took a step backwards.

"Aro wishes to see you princess." I rolled my eyes. I hated it when people call me princess, but everyone did as Aro wished it. He insisted that I was his daughter, but he would never be my father in any way.

"Alright Felix, I'll go too his office now. Thanks Lix, escort me too the ball?" I hoped, looking up at him from under my eyelashes. I hoped it would work on him, because it always worked on my guard.

"I'll pick you up at 6, but you have to tell your father." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Aro is not my father, despite what he thinks." I almost spat it out. I had strong feelings about my family, and the volturi, were defiantly not my family. He stood there open mouthed and I realised that it was the first time he had seen me angry, and with that thought I left the room.

I stormed down the hall and through the buildings towards the hall where Aro, Marcus and Caius were situated. I slowed as I walked through the reception and said "Good morning Miss Gianna, how are you today?" She smiled at me.

"Good morning Princess, I am very well thank you, how are you? Do you wish too see Mr Aro, Mr Caius and Mr Marcus?"

I smiled and replied. "I am very well. I do wish to speak too them but there is no need to announce my entrance. You know me; I want to make a large impression." She smiled and ushered me on. I laughed silently and continued forward down the hall, towards the double doors I had gotten to know so well. I paused and touched my hands to both doors silently. I listened into the conversation being held in the room and heard the feint whispers of Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"She needs a mate, someone strong to control her" said a voice I recognised as Caius.

"I agree someone with a power that will be a great asset to us" Marcus said.

"Maybe Felix, he has shown great interest in her already" Caius spoke again and it angered me.

"Alec would be a good choice for her too. He is strong willed and would be able to control her well" Marcus pointed out.

"Brothers, if you know our dear Isabella at all, then you know we cannot force her to mate with anyone. She is strong of mind and strong of heart. Tonight when she sees him again, she will remember. Only then can she finally choose a mate." It was Aro speaking, and I was pleased he would stand up for me.

"But Aro…" Marcus said but was cut off by Aro speaking again.

"My daughter will choose a mate, but let us get through this evening and then we can discuss this later."

I chose then to enter. With a loud bang, I snapped both doors in half sending splinters in every direction. The heads of every leader of the Volturi snapped round to face the disturbance only to find a very annoyed 'Princess of Volterra'.

I threw my shield up around myself and ran across the room towards the three vampires. I stopped just short of the steps and began to yell.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DECIDE WHEN I WANT A MATE AND WHO THEY ARE?!" I paused for dramatic effect and then grabbed a chair and threw it across the room. "AND WHAT IS MORE, YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I AM YOUR DAUGHTER?!" They looked at me jaws dropped and I shook my head, looking down at the floor. "I am going to enter the ball with Felix… AS FRIENDS! Do you understand me?" They all nodded and I turned on my heels and left. A smug smile spread across my face as I made my way back to my room to get ready.

Alice's POV

Rosalie, Esme and I sat in mine and Jaspers bedroom at our hotel, trying to choose one of the many dresses I had bought for the ball over the last 9 months since I had a vision about it. I could see that there was a new member of the Volturi but they kept their hood up in every vision I had had. Every member of the family was excited to be going, except Edward. Ever since Bella's funeral, he had been worse than before. He returned to live with the family, under Esme's wishes, but hardly spoke, read, composed, hunted unless necessary, or basically did anything other than exist.

"The blue one suits you Alice." Rosalie said, but I just shook my head. Blue was Bella's colour, I had refused to wear it ever since we had left. "The red one?" she continued. I shook my head again, and pointed towards Rose. I knew that she was going to wear the red dress. Esme sighed and scanned all of the dresses with her eyes, and she squealed when her eyes landed on a short cut dark green dress. It was perfect. That was when the vision hit me.

_A blue dress, A flash of magnolia hair, Edward's smile, A elegant ballroom, Esme beaming, An unhappy looking Alec, Felix, Demetri, Marcus, Caius, Aro and several other males._

I laughed to myself and wondered what Edward will do to annoy every male in the ballroom.

**~*~*~*~**

Isabella's POV

I took in a deep breath and stepped out of my room. Felix stood outside dressed in a black suit and cloak. He bowed his head and I couldn't help but giggle. I took his arm and we ran towards the meeting point for all of the Volturi members. When we entered a small side room, I was stunned. I had only been in here twice, but I remembered it as a grotty old wooden room filled with the awful stench of something I had never smelt before. It was warm and burnt the inside of my nose, but now the smell was sweet like strawberries and the room was draped in gold, black and red fabric. Felix drew me close and I felt safe in his arms. He hugged me gently and I saw Aro and his brother's smile in the corner, whispering to each other. I hugged him back before releasing and smiling at him.

I looked towards Aro, Marcus and Caius and glared. They scurried out of the door into the hall. I could hear their booming voices, greeting everyone and announcing the couples of the Volturi.

"Miss Marissa Volturi and Mr Alec Volturi"

"Miss Chelsea Volturi and Mr Corin Volturi"

"Miss Renata Volturi and Mr Santiago Volturi"

"Miss Jane Volturi and Mr Afton Volturi

"Miss Heidi Volturi and Mr Demetri Volturi"

"And now for the reason you are here. I would like to present Miss Isabella Volturi and her date Mr Felix Volturi." I took in a deep breathe and stepped out of the small golden room into the exquisite ballroom.

There were large Christmas trees scattered around the room, decorated in black, red and golden ribbon with matching baubles. Tables towards the back of the room were covered in gold cloth with black and red flowers spiralling round, the banisters had ribbon delicately hung around. I began to be led down the stairs by Felix, my hood still covering my face from the crowd. I couldn't help but smile as Aro, Caius and Marcus followed us with Sulpicia and Athenodora on their arms. When we had all descended to the bottom of the stairs, Aro began to introduce me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me away from Felix and towards the centre of the stairs on the second step. "Dear friends, I welcome you one and all to our Christmas Ball. Now I would like to introduce the newest member of the Volturi, my daughter Isabella Marie." I scowled and flipped my hood off my head.

Edward's POV

"…Isabella Marie" and my head snapped up too see my angel standing there dressed in an electric blue dress. Her hair delicately flowed down her back and her pale skin shimmered. I watched her walk away from Aro with a disgusted look on her face and then a smile as she hugged Felix. My heart dropped. She was with Felix. I was too late, but I would still talk to her.

_Can I go and talk to her pleeeeasssseee Edward!_ Alice thought loudly. I nodded too her and she squealed and dragged Esme and Jasper through the crowd. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and I followed behind them, making our way through the crowd towards the love of my life.

Isabella's POV

A mysterious bronze headed man began to walk towards me, with whom I presumed was his coven. I leant over to whisper in Felix's ear and said "Who are they?"

"The Cullen's" He replied "Carlisle is their leader, and he is the older blonde haired guy, the caramel haired one is his wife Esme, and then there are their children. Emmett, the big curly dark haired guy, Rosalie, the blonde female is Emmett's wife, Jasper, the younger blonde, Alice, the dark haired pixie is Jasper's wife, and Edward is the bronze headed male."

"Is he the only one alone?" I don't know what persuaded me too ask but I couldn't stop it.

"Oh, does someone have a crush?" he poked me in my sides again and I laughed. He joined me in laughter but we were interrupted when I felt four arms wrap around me. Felix burst into heavier laughter at my discomfort and I pulled back to see the ones described as Esme and Alice.

"Hello, I'm Bella; I don't believe we have met." I extended my hand towards the family and their jaws dropped.

Edward's POV

She couldn't remember us. My unbeating heart shattered into a million pieces inside my chest and my knees gave out. Everything went to darkness.

………**.**

**The End**

………**.**

**Just Kidding!**

**Not Done Yet!**

………**.**

Isabella's POV

"But Bella, we are the Cullen's, don't you remember us? Don't you remember Edward?" the pixie girl said and I shook my head no. I looked down at the collapsed Edward on the floor and felt as if I wanted to cry. I took two steps forward and bent my knees to crouch down next to him. Esme and Jasper stepped back as I stroked a hand through his bronze mess of a hair, his head snapped up. An electrical current ran through my body and our eyes locked and I felt a memory trying to force its way into my brain, but I had no success.

A voice cleared from behind us and my eyes snapped up. I turned around, raising myself from the ground and saw Felix looking at me trying to hide his laughter, with one eyebrow raised. I shrugged at him and saw that each of the Cullen's was looking at me. I stretched out my hand too Felix and he took it. I led him onto the dance floor and we began to dance. I could hear Aro from nearby say "I told you brothers, she only had too meet him."

I danced with Felix, then Alec, Demetri and basically every other male in the room, other than Edward. I was slightly terrified of the feelings and my past with him. As my dance with Jasper ended I smiled up at him and he began to chuckle. I was so confused. I looked at him and he leant in to whisper in my ear. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The words triggered a flash of memories in my head and I remembered him, Jasper running towards me, his eyes black with blood lust, sneaking away from, Jasper in an airport, Jasper's power. He could read my emotions. I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I remember you Jasper! I remember the time I snuck away from you as a human, I remember you running at me and being flung back into a piano. I remember everything." I couldn't help but squeal in delight. I was so happy; a piece of the puzzle that is my human life was now fitted securely into place. He smiled brightly and led me over too the caramel haired woman called Esme.

"Say something too her Esme. Something you said to her when she was human. Help her remember." He said, and I was utterly confused.

"Molto Bene, I hope you're hungry" and with that I practically lunged at her. Wrapping my arms round her neck, and hugging her much the same as I had done with Jasper.

"I missed you, mom" and then I froze. I didn't mean it too slip out. I pulled back slowly too see her beaming at me.

"I missed you too sweetheart. We all have." I giggled gently and felt like I was where I belonged.

"Animal attack?" I heard a male voice say and then chuckle. More memories flashed and I remembered Carlisle dressed in a doctor's coat and with a stethoscope hung around his neck. I smiled and hugged him too. Esme giggled and I could only guess that Carlisle wasn't expecting this reaction. "I only came over too make sure you weren't going to kill my wife" he chuckled and I laughed right along with him.

A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned smiling. It was Felix. He held out his hand to me and ushered with his head too the dance floor. I smiled gently and began to dance with him. The song ended but he refused to let me go, and so we danced again, and again, and again. It wasn't until I felt a muscular figure against my back and I heard its deep voice say "Let her dance with someone else."

"Maybe she doesn't want to dance with anyone else"

I couldn't let the continue bickering so I butted in before it turned into a full scale argument. "Actually Felix, I would love to dance with him, why don't you go dance with Heidi" and with that he stalked away. I turned around and saw my knight, Emmett. "Thank you Emmett" I said.

"Sure thing, you've always been like a little sister too me." I hugged him and we started too dance.

Emmett was a lot of fun, he was like the older brother I always wanted and never got. After our dance we went and found his wife, Rosalie. She looked like a supermodel, but more beautiful. She only had too say three words before I remembered both her and her husband. "I'm sorry Bella." Those three single words emitted happiness throughout my body. I felt somewhat whole, like I had my family again.

But like every happy moment, reality and drama comes back. Jasper growled and our heads shot towards where he was looking. Demetri had cornered Alice and was awfully close, mistletoe hung over their heads. Jasper was about too run forward, and would probably kill him if I hadn't stopped him, walking forward myself. I could hear the footsteps of Esme and Jasper behind me but I continued forward.

I tapped Demetri on the shoulder, and he spun around to face me. I slammed him against the wall and kissed him. It wasn't passionate but it gave Alice enough time to get back to her husband. I pulled back and put my shield around me. He took a step closer but hit my shield like a wall. So I turned on my heel and walked away. Alice pointed towards the balcony doors at the side of the hall. I looked towards the rest of the family and smiled. They all nodded towards the door. I made my way slowly over too it and opened it slowly.

I was shocked and hurt by what I saw. Edward stood there attached to the lips with _Tanya_. I don't even know why it hurt so much but it did. I ran forward and jumped off of the balcony and landed on two feet on the floor below. That is when I ran.

**To Be Continued……**

……………

……………………

………**.**

……**Right Now**

Edward's POV

"Bella" I gasped and jumped off the balcony, chasing after her into the forest. "BELLA PLEASE STOP!" I called too her, but she didn't stop and so we continued too run. I chased her out of Italy and into France. I continued to chase her as she swam across the Atlantic Ocean into America and I continued across the states. I chased her through Maine, Vermont, New York, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Missouri, Kansas, Colorado, Utah, Nevada, Oregon and into Washington. We past through the countryside and ironically into the town I called my home, the one place I could truly call home, the small town of Forks.

She raced through the forest and into the small clearing I recognised from when she was human. She went through the clearing and into the sunlight. "BELLA PLEASE STOP. I know you can hear me, I will keep chasing you until you talk too me."

"That's called stalking" she replied angrily. She turned around to face me and I walked out into our meadow. The grass was charcoal black from where I burnt it and no flowers remained.

"Bella, Tanya is nothing to me. She forced herself upon me and I did not stop because I thought you didn't love me. After you kissed Demetri like you did. But I know now. I heard Alice's thoughts. I know you only kissed him to protect Alice. Please forgive me Bella, I love you." I took two steps towards her and whispered in her ear "I hate you for making me want you so much."

She gasped loudly and I knew that she remembered.

"Why did you leave?" she asked on the verge of uncryable tears.

"I wanted to protect you, I'm so sorry; I was wrong too have left you all those years ago. Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

She paused and after around 20 minutes of silence I was beginning to get nervous. I opened my mouth but she covered it with her own. I knew that she hadn't forgiven me yet, but she soon would. And I could live with that.

**What did you think?**

**Was it any good for my first one shot?**

**Did you have snow this Christmas?**

**SummerJane101**


End file.
